0404 Kairos
0404 Kairos C 332100-C Starport Type C - Horizon Downport is, in fact, the only settlement on the entire planet. It is located within the caldera of Mount Veritas, an extinct volcano whose rim rises above the atmospheric envelope, such as it is. Although there is no starship fuel refinery and the repair facilities are, at best, adequate, it is remarkable that such a tiny population can support a facility of such size and technological level. It is mainly constructed of pre-fabricated and low-embedded energy components. Planetary Size 3 - At 3,000 miles in diameter, the horizon on Kairos is quite close. There are some spectacular volcanic landscapes, though not many are still active. The world is geologically quite old, and boasts a diverse, complex, and quite dangerous native biosphere, though this is mostly restricted to the lowlands and salt lakes. Atmosphere Type 3 - Although very thin, the atmosphere of Kairos is perfectly breathable with the aid of compressors. Conventional air travel is impractical, so gravitic vehicles are the main means of transportation for the inhabitants of Horizon to get around the rest of the planet. Rather than fly over the rim, however, the downport is connected to a largely automated facility (primarily a vehicle garage and emergency shelter) at the base of Mount Veritas via an express cargo elevator. Hydrographic Percentage 2 - There is only one water body of any size on Kairos the Great Salt Lake. Rivers are rare, and generally feed into smaller salt lakes. Much of the landmass is covered in extraordinarily diverse primal forest. Population Size 1 - The total population of Horizon numbers a mere 70 or so individuals. Originally part of a group of engineers and adventurers from Bordyr who came to explore what this abundant world had to offer, the current inhabitants also include second- and third-generation offspring as well as newcomers. Government Type 0 - The inhabitants of Horizon are a diverse bunch, but none stand out as leaders, nor as willing to be led. As first generation settlers they are universally highly educated and skilled, and simply will not take orders from anyone else. Nevertheless, they are generally well able to recognise one another's expertise in different fields, so the downport manages to function remarkably efficiently (no doubt aided by the absence of any form of bureaucracy). Law Level 0 - No government, no law enforcement, no law. Still, the "citizens" will band together for defence, and are usually rater well-armed. Technological Index C (12) - Horizon makes a lot of money out of its unique resource. This, combined with an inquisitive and somewhat amoral populace, has created a situation encouraging both a robust local tech level and the ready availability of high-tech imports. Notes - Horizon Downport was built around precisely one unusual local event - the Kairos harvest. Although the lowlands are ordinarily effectively uninhabitable due to the lethal and highly aggressive local wildlife, for a brief period of about five local days (each 19 hours long) twice a Kairosian year (213 local days), much of the fauna goes dormant, or at least morose. During this period it is possible to gather a number of useful creatures with interesting biophysical characteristics, primarily to the weapons industry. More than this, this is the time when the unique Kairos crystals can be found, which command outrageous prices throughout the subsector and beyond. Horizon closes the planet during the harvest, and anyone attempting to land is likely to be shot down by an extensive automated defence satellite network. Nowadays the harvest is mostly carried out by robots and a growing number of autonomous drones. Horizoners see no reason to risk their necks amongst the beasts, at least not for mere profit - some still do it for fun, of course. Category:Planets